WELCOME BACK DrYang!
by infinity98
Summary: Cristina is leaving for Zurich.Will she be able to or something will stop her? Read on to find ease review.
_WELCOME BACK Dr. YANG…_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

A knock sounded on the OR gallery looked up to see Cristina saying her final goodbye and waving to him.

Meredith was waiting for Cristina in front of the hospital near the cab."So,she began,you met Owen?"

"No,he was in surgery I waved to him from the gallery ,tell me honestly am I making the right decision of leaving everything here and going to Zurich ?" said Cristina.'Zurich is my dream,but somehow it does not feel finished. I just want some reason which will make me stay back here."

Meredith- "Cristina,Zurich is everything you have ever worked for ,you cannot let it and its too late anyway,Burke must be waiting for you at the ."

Cristina- "Probably you are best that I ,promise me you'll stay 'll call each other every week and text all the Mer,you're my person."

Meredith-"Bye Cristina ,go or you'll miss your flight."

 _ **CHAPTER 2 :**_

Derek watched his wife wave goodbye to her best she had put up a brave face in front of Cristina he knew getting separated from her was killing her.

Derek-"You ok?"

Mer- "Yes its just weird,tenyears Derek and now she'll be thousands of miles away."

Derek-"Don't worry she'll be fine and if you miss her too much,you can always visit her."

Mer-"I know but you know somewhere I had hoped Owen would stop her and she'll somehow stay with us,but I guess some things are not meant to be."

 _In this story Mark and Lexie are still alive._

Mark-"Well,Yang left I'll miss her around .She was the only one who did'nt accept my invitation .Man,she did'nt even realize that I was flirting with her."

Derek-"Mark,Cristina Yang is the best cardio surgeon I have seen in a long time She is even better than Burke and my life I owe her."

Alex-"Where the hell is Yang,she left?Do you know what she did?She left her shares of the hospital to 's one crazy chick!"

Lexie-"Umm,guys why is Hunt running down the stairs like a madman?"

Owen-"Where is Cristina?I need to talk to her?"

Mer-"Why now,she wanted you to stop her,but you did'nt."

Owen-"Meredith I know I made a mistake ,but I need to speak to her now or else I won't be able to forgive myself ever again.I need her back."

Mer- Smiling.."Then I suggest to go to the airport or else you'll miss her,that is if you have'nt missed her ,Owen,bring my friend back."

 _ **CHAPTER 3:**_

Owen frantically drove to the jumped to signals but at the moment he did'nt had to get Cristina back in whichever way possible.

He reached and asked the lady at the counter,"Ma'am the flight to Zurich,has it left"

Lady-"The passengers are going towards boarding as we speak."He could not understand what to suddenly an idea came to his mike.

" Yang,if you are listening to this,please come I know I wanted some other things than you do.I wanted to change you,I cheated on you,but you never left ,I want nothing except come back and I promise we'll be great us to.'

In the boarding bay,Cristina ,could not believe that Owen had just done looked at Burke then took a deep breath and turned.

Owen was walking back dejected,thinking that he had lost her he heard a voice behind him

"You did'nt wait for me."Owen turned he could not believe that Cristina was standing in front of him."He dropped down on his could'nt believe his eyes.

Cristina-"Owen I still want the same things I always wanted but I want it with complete me in every way.I love you and I always will."With this they were locked in a passionate present cheered as all were anxious to finally see the mysterious lady for whom thetre had been a public declaration of at that moment Burke turned from Owen and said,

"Burke ,I really appreciate the offer of Zurich ,I really do .But, my place is here in Seattle .I can't leave this place .Its my home. It has made me whom I am. I am sorry."

Burke-'Cristina I am proud of did something which I could never are a gifted surgeon never forget that and remember if you ever need a job ,you know where to find me."To Owen he said "Don't let her go,I did and I know whata mistake I did."

Owen-"Thank you,Burke."

As Owen and Cristina sat in the car,she said "Where are we going?" "Home."

 _ **CHAPTER :**_

They reached the hospital ,Cristina said" I thought we were going home?"

Owen –"For us this is home."

She smiled this is why she loved this man.

As they walked hand in hand into the hospital they drew amny curious stares .Then as they reached the brigde they saw their friends in a very intense .Bailey was saying'

"Where is that cardio head /The patient is waiting and she's not here .Let me get my paws on in the moment of crisis where is the Chief?"

"I am here and I just got back our head of Cardio."Everyone looked at Cristina .Meredith gave out a small scream,she could not believe that Owen had actually bought her friend back.

bEfore anyone could say anything she ran and hugged looked in surprise,

"Thank you for getting my friend back,Owen thank you."

April-"Guys I really hate to do this but the pateint's wife is screaming her lungs out to meet the she ."

"Well now she will." Said Cristina Lady -"Where is the doctor?I have to meet that surgeon of yours."

Cristina-"I am the surgeon."she said in her cold,no nonsense tone.

"Lets go and see your husband,"saying this she stalked on.

Owen called back-"Hey," Cristina turned

"WELCOME BACK "!

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
